I Will Never Let Go
by kgross06
Summary: It has been eighty years since the sinking of the Titanic. A ship has been sent out to find remains of object. When sent out they find a man frozen in a ice block. Which they soon find out is Jack Dawson. Jack is driven to find Rose, though he's been told she's dead he doesn't seem to believe it. Will he ever believe she is gone or will he continue his search?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been eighty years since the tragic sinking of the Titanic. But everyone who had lost their loved ones were still scarred. Rose died at the age of a hundred and one years old. The city had sent out people to look for treasures of the unfortunate that had sunk. All they had found so far were gold necklaces some rusted away, while others were in perfect condition, they hadn't found any bones. Henry Williams was the head of the men. "Lower the next down here, all the way to the bottom." He ordered, the men did what they were told. "Okay, now lift it up." He commanded. Another man, short and weak started to turn the handle. "It's stuck." Henry sighed clomping towards the boy. "It can't be. Get another man over here." Soon another man, a muscular red head came over he turned. "It's something big." The man hollered. Everyone looked over the boat anxiously hoping for something valuable.

As soon as they got it up they realized what it was, it was a man. He was locked in a giant block of ice. "It's a person." The man said pulling it onto the dock. "Do you think he's still alive?" The small man asked. Everyone chuckled at that thought. "Impossible." laughed Henry Williams, "That bodies probably been in there for about a century." Then Henry got serious, "I want this thawed, I want this man identified." Everyone gasped, "You want us to thaw this?" One of the men asked. "Yes, is there a problem with that?" The man shook his head. "Good, now get started. Who knows how long this will take."

After about an hour, the man was finally out of the chunk of ice. A nurse came in and checked it out. She checked his heart which was frozen, is eyes which were frozen shut. He was dead, frozen to death. Possibly by the sinking of the Titanic. "I have no idea who this is, we've sent pictures to the state. No one recognizes the body." The doctors announced.

The men was then left in a big icebox that was used to hold the food. "I don't think it's a good idea to keep him with the food." A man complained over and over to the captain. "Why? it's not like he's going to eat the food." The man tried to argue again but was interrupted by the captain before he could get a word out. "He is to stay in there and that is that. You don't like it, we can drop you off at the dock."

The men then carried on, while the man was locked in the ice box not moving, definitely dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It had been a three days since they found the body, it was still lying in the ice box. People had come in each day to check on it. To make sure it was rotting. "It's been in there for three days I think it's time we find it a spot and bury it." Captain Henry announced. Suddenly there was a bang on the door. "What the hell was that?" A man asked startled. "Open it up." said Henry. Soon two men walked up to the ice box and opened it up. Suddenly the man sat up.

"Oh my God, he's alive." Henry jumped back. "Rose." the man called out. "What did you say?" Henry asked. "Where's Rose?" Everyone looked around unsure. "Who is Rose?" Henry asked, "Rose DeWitt Bukater." Everyone was still looking around in confusion. "Who is Rose Dawson?" The man then got up out of the box trying to stand. "She lived right?" Then everyone laughed. The man looked around at everyone with an upset look on his face. "I'm sorry, I don't know." the man then sat down putting his head in his hands.

"When's the last time you saw her?" Henry asked walking towards the man. "The night the Titanic sunk. We were in freezing water, she was lying on a door, I was in the water. It was freezing. I told her not to let go and to keep fighting." Everyone then looked around in awe. "You were on the Titanic?" The man then nodded. "What was it like, the sinking?" The man then looked around, his face turning pale, his voice growing weaker. "Terrifying. The boat didn't sink for a couple hour after, but it seemed like only a few minutes. The water was freezing I couldn't feel my body." Then the man got quiet.

"Do you need us to drop you off somewhere?" Then the man looked up with hope in his eyes. "Southampton, England." Then Henry walked over to a crewman. "How far away are we from Southampton, England?" The crewman pushed some buttons on one of the machines. "About fifteen hours." The captain then nodded, "We have a man who needs to go there. He says he was on the titanic. Take us there" The crewman nodded and turned the boat around.

Henry then walked over to the man, "We are headed there and should get their sometime tomorrow, later in the afternoon probably." The man smiled. "So what's your name son?" The man then looked up. "Jack..Jack Dawson."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"This man says he was on the titanic." Henry paced around the deck with his fellow crewman. "How do you know he's not lying?" One man asked. "I don't. But the things he's been saying doesn't sound like something someone could make up." Henry said reading through the notes he had taking earlier when interviewing Jack Dawson. "Bring him to me." Two men then left soon bring him to the captain.

"You wanted to see me." Jack asked sitting down on a stool. "You said you were on the Titanic." The captain said reviewing. Jack nodded with each fact. "The thing that still isn't clear. You've been in that big chunk of ice for about eighty years, and yet, you're still alive and don't look any older than how old you said you were when you were on the Titanic. Is this a game?" Henry asked, a crease in his forehead. "I honestly don't know." Jack said. "You are free to go, we should arrive in England in about four hours." Jack nodded then walked out."That man is either supernatural or is playing us." Henry sayed grabbing out some bourbon.

Jack walked into his room finding a plate of food left for him. He sat down and started to eat as a lady walked in. "Mr. Dawson." Jack smiled, "It's Jack." Then the lady blushed, "I found some information about the woman you were looking for. Her name was Rose Calvert. She married a man named John Calvert." Jack then stood up with a smile on his face. "Where can I find her?" Then the women frowned. "At the Southhampton cemetary. She died April 12, 1996. " Jack the collapsed into a chair.

"I'm sorry, I knew you wouldn't want to hear that. But I thought you should know." She walked over to Jack giving him some tea. "She's dead?" The lady nodded, "She was a hundred and one years old. She lived a long, happy life." With that the lady left. Jack then stood up and started to pace. _She's not dead, she's not. She's waiting for you somewhere. She's alive. _Jack didn't, and didn't want to believe she was dead.

"We have arrived." A man announced waking up Jack. Jack threw some clothes that the men had given him, some food from the kitchen, and some other miscellaneous things into a sack. "Thanks for everything." he thanked everyone. With that, he walked off the ship. He had arrived in Southhampton, England. And he was going to find Rose. No matter what he had to do, where he had to go. He was going to find her, and he was going to get her back.


End file.
